Pies
by ON3H3LLOF4BOCCH4N
Summary: My first story where the kiss scene is more than "And then they kissed." Enjoy, and please tell me how it is. Grell x William Oneshot


William rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. It was much too early for this. Why couldn't he have a day off? He slumped back down. "Five more minutes…"

"William! Will!" Grell ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. "William! Time to get up!"

"Get off me Mr. Sutcliff." Will pushed Grell off the bed, and the shinigami landed with a slight _thump._

"Will! Why are you so grumpy?" Grell stood up and straightened out his clothes. "You know it isn't right to push a lady."

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Mr. Sutcliff." William sat up again, feeling around the side table for his glasses. He put them on and pushed on the bridge. Looking around, he realized Grell was no longer there.

Sighing with relief, he showered, washed his hair, and changed into his suit. Another day at the office, more souls to collect, and each minute hoping a demon didn't show itself. Will sighed, thinking, _I need a day off. Maybe I should take a vacation. _His thoughts were interrupted by a savory smell leading from the kitchen.

Will walked into the kitchen to find Grell humming whilst mixing what looked like batter.

"William! Breakfast is not ready! It's a surprise!" Grell jumped from the counter and gestured with his hands for Will to leave the room. "Go do something!"

Will stared in shock at Grell for a few moments. Grell had never told Will to leave; it had always been the other way around. Snapping back to reality Will stated, "Make it quick, Mr. Sutcliff." Will walked back to his room. He didn't know what he could do. Thinking over the options in his mind, Will sat down on a desk chair in the corner of the room.

With nothing that would work, he began to think. He thought of when Grell and him had first met, a long time ago in the Academy, and how they were assigned to do the final project together, and how upset Grell was with it. Will sat back, remembering how happy he had been to have Grell be his partner, only to have Grell complain the entire time about it. It had hurt to know Grell did not like William, even though he clearly did now. It hurt to know he did not share Will's feelings towards the redhead, the feelings he still harbored in the deeper areas of his mind.

Still, the project was completed, and Grell no longer believed that Will was a total failure. In order to save money in the first few months of their new job, they moved into an apartment together, and it had remained that way since, neither seeing any reason to move out. Will could not cook, and Grell would most likely destroy everything if left alone, so they stayed in the same apartment. Will secretly enjoyed it, but always threatened to move out if Grell didn't behave. He knew he wouldn't move out, and so did Grell, but it has appeared to work most of the time.

"William! Come into the kitchen!" Grell called, pulling Will from his thoughts. Will stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering, Grell hugged him around his chest.

"William! Look what I made!" Grell pointed to two plates, both completely covered in assorted foods, and two cups of tea.

"It looks like food." William grunted, attempting to free himself from Grells grasp, which only made him hold tighter.

"No! Not that! I made pie! Look!" Grell grabbed Will's hand and pulled him to a large, blueberry pie sitting on the middle of the counter.

"A pie?" William questioned, pulling his hand away from Grell's.

"A BLUEBERRY pie! It's your favorite, right?" Grell smiled, "Today is our anniversary!"

"Our… anniversary?" Blueberry pie was, in fact, William's favorite. He was shocked that Grell remembered, considering he had found out years ago, a few weeks after they had moved in, and no conversations on the topic had ever occurred.

"Our one hundredth anniversary! We've lived together for one hundred years officially!" Grell jumped, hugging Will again.

"You remember that?" Will was shocked. He had never paid any attention to how long the two have lived together, nor what day it was.

"Yeah! Try it!" Grell shoved a fork with a piece of the pie on it into Will's mouth. It was amazing.

"This is very nice Mr. Sutcliff." Will said, taking the fork out of his mouth. Grell giggled, gleaming with joy. "I knew you'd like it!"

"I didn't make you anything." Will said, placing the fork down.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you haven't left yet!" Grell gleamed, setting the table for breakfast.

"I really should." Will walked over to Grell, watching the reaper work.

"It's-" Grell looked up. Suddenly, something happened that took the reapers breath away. Will had pushed his lips upon Grell's. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, but it was only a few seconds. Will pulled away; blush forming across his nose and cheeks.

"W-Will?" Grell stuttered, staring into Will's eyes.

"I'll see you at work, Grell." Will walked out of the apartment, leaving the red head dazed.


End file.
